


Back To Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Tentabulges, Xeno, im done tagging ships, theres too many, this is really bad omg, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro/Dave/John/Karkat PWP. Haven’t written a foursome before X//D Go easy on me.<br/>-<br/>"F-Fuck, Bro…" Dave breathes, staring up at his older brother. His lip still hurt from where he bit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal

"F-Fuck, Bro…" Dave breathes, staring up at his older brother. His lip still hurt from where he bit him.  
"We’ll get there." He deadpanned, smirking. "Eventually." He leans down to kiss the younger Strider once more. Dave reciprocated eagerly, whimpering softly when his Bro’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. He opened up more than willingly, letting Dirk in without a fight. Bro explored his mouth thoroughly.  
"Bro, please…" He kernes when they broke apart, gasping for air. "I need you…" He tugged at the hem of Dirk’s shirt. Bro knocked Dave’s hand away and went in for the younger’s own shirt, tugging it off in a flash.  
Before Dave knew what was happening, his Bro’s tongue was mapping his flesh and he shouldn’t want this but he does, he needs it- badly. “Bro!” He whined, writhing around impatiently. “Fuck me already!”  
The next thing he felt was a sharp slap to the face, making him cringe. “Don’t act so impatient.” The older Strider growled. “Striders don’t act needy or whine like whores. So suck it up and wait.”  
Dave let out a low groan and opened his mouth again, only to have Bro clap his gloved hand over it. “Thank carefully about what you say next. I will walk out the door and lock you in here until morning. Still got somethin’ to say?”  
The younger nodded, glaring with candy red eyes, and Dirk moved his hand. “Fuck you.” He spits, causing Bro to bare his teeth and growl. He flips Dave over onto his stomach and pulls off his jeans with a jerk, this boxers going just as quickly. He pulls off his fingerless gloves and sets them aside.  
Without warning, Dirk’s bare hand came down hard on Dave’s pale ass. The younger squeaked in surprise, a bright red hand mark forming mere seconds after his hand pulled away.  
Bro spanked him again and again, until his hand hurt and he had to switch to the other. He didn’t stop until Dave was sobbing and moaning and writhing with each sharp blow.  
"You learn anything yet?" Bro rumbled in Dave’s ear, biting at it and tugging at the shell with his teeth.  
"Yes Bro!" He cried. "I shouldn’t whine Bro! Striders don’t whine! Or talk back! Or beg, Bro! I won’t be needy!" Bro chuckled softly and rubbed at Dave’s red flesh.  
"Oh, you’ll beg. Or you won’t get what you want~" before Dave could even respond, Bro’s finger was circling his puckered entrance, wriggling it’s way past the tight muscles. Dave cried out and bucked his hips desperately. Bro stubbornly kept his pace slow, working a single finger in and out of his brother gently.  
He withdrew altogether for a moment to flip Dave back over, and he saw him barely suppress a whine. He came back strong though, when he shoved two fingers into the other’s slit, making him yell and moan.  
Dirk saw, but Dave missed, when the door to Dave’s bedroom opened. “Hey Dave I was wondering if- oh.” John blushed profusely at the sight on the bed before him, and Dave didn’t even seem to notice. Or maybe he did.  
"Daddy! More! Please!" He begged, bucking unevenly. Bro slapped him again, making him hiss. "Shut up and say hello to your friend~" he growled.  
John was still frozen at the doorway, his whole face flaming red to the tips of his ears. “J-John!” Dave squeaked, surprised.  
"Why, hello Mr. Egbert." Bro fretted casually, looking up at the black haired boy. "Would you like to join us?"  
"Uhh… n-no, thank you Mr. S-Strider-" Dave cut him off, panting softly. "John! Get your ass over here ah-! NOW!" Bro chuckled quietly, still thrusting two fingers in and out of his brother, making his words broken and uneven.  
John had taken a few steps inside the hot room and was pulling off his shirt, staring at the two brothers slightly open mouthed.  
"Pants too, kid." Bro ordered without looking up, busy adding his third finger and listening to Dave scream. John whined softly at the noise and fumbled with his belt buckle desperately.  
Before long, he was named and staring at Bro, waiting for another command. “Egbert. Go grab a smuppet. Any of them.” Bro told him, still working away at his brother. John obliged and scrambled to obtain a dark blue smuppet, trying to hand it to Dirk. “Nope. That’s for you. You ready Dave~?”  
The youngest Strider was quick to respond. “Ohmygod just fuck me already! Please!” Bro withdrew his fingers to a loud whine that he chose not to hear, and moved from on top of Dave.  
He nodded to John and the nervous boy bit his lip, taking Dirk’s place on top of Dave and moving into a comfortable position. He pressed the tip of the smuppet’s nose against Dave’s stretched entrance, hesitating for a moment before pushing it in slowly.  
"F-Fuck, Egbert… That feels so weird…" He breathed, bucking up a bit.  
"If he gets too needy, just stop." Bro instructed John, who gulped and nodded. He was out of his leauge with these two. Dirk simply watched John fuck his friend hard and deep with the toy. Dave arched and moaned loudly, rolling his hips harshly and forcing the puppet into himself more. "Ah- John!"  
A sweat broke out on John’s brow before long, and a small bead of precum beaded at the tip of his hard length. “B-Bro? Do I have to keep using this? I need some help…”  
Bro’s response was quick. “Yes. Make him come, and you’ll get what you want.” He ordered, crawling behind John to wrap his hand around the others achingly hard cock. John moaned softly and thrusted into Dave particularly hard on reflex, making the young Strider scream.  
"Th-There!!"  
Bro was jerking John who was fucking Dave roughly to incoherency. The younger boys were moaning loudly, while Bro kept his cool and waited his turn. The tension in Dave’s body built quickly.  
"Nnngh… J-John…! Bro! I-I’m gonna- ah! Come!"  
He warned, and John faltered as he glanced up at Bro. Who nodded, flashing a Strider quality grin. John nodded and obliged, and Dave came mere seconds later with a broken scream. His entire body shook violently with the force of the orgasm. He then collapsed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.  
John dropped the puppet and trembled badly, falling to his hands and knees. “You ok there, kid?” Bro questioned, carding his fingers through John’s messed up hair. He panted harshly for a moment.  
"God… Please… Just f-fuck me…"  
"That might hurt quite a bit, Egbert. You want me to go in dry?"  
John dropped his head with a groan. “Whatever! J-Just hurry!” He begged.  
Dirk stuck three of his fingers into his own mouth and coated them with spit before circling John’s entrance gently. “Can you take it?” He murmured.  
The younger boy whimpered and tried to push himself back onto Bro’s fingers, whining unashamedly. Bro laughed quietly and inserted two fingers, making the blue eyes prankster yell and push back on the intrusions.  
Dirk worked quickly, and before long he deemed John ready. He withdrew his fingers, and stripped quickly. He even took off his cap and shades, revealing startling orange eyes. Dave had fallen asleep by then in his own mess.  
"You ready, Egbert?" He breathed, grabbing John’s hips and positioning himself at the younger’s entrance. He whimpered a small ‘please’, bracing himself. Bro kissed softly down his back and entered slowly.  
They both groaned softly, and John keened, bucking his hips desperately.  
"Nnng… Brooo…"  
Just as Dirk was beginning to build a rhthym, the door opened again.  
"HEY STRIDER, IS JOHN HERE CAUSE- WHAT THE FUCK."  
John’s face flushed a few shades deeper than it already was. “K-Kark-ah! Karkat!” He yelps, looking up at the nubby horned troll. Just as his grey ass was about to abscond, John called his name again.  
"Kar-kat…" John moaned, rolling his hips against Bro, who was still thrusting into him harshly. His arms were beginning to hurt a little, having to support his weight. "C-Come over here…" He groaned, his eyes rolling back a bit.  
"Yeah, come on, troll boy~" Bro grunts, smirking. "I’m sure we can find some use for you."  
Karkat gulped, his yellow eyes examining the scene before him.  
Bro growled possessively and dug his nails into John’s hips, thrusting especially deep. The clench of his inner muscles told him that he had found what he was looking for.  
"KARKAT!"  
John screamed, panting harshly. The troll hastened to make his way over, stripping to the grey skin as he did. His candy red tentabulge was already half out and dripping slightly. It looked thick, probably even thicker than Bro’s own cock at the base. The older Strider groaned lowly just thinking of it.  
"John~" Dirk breathed as Karkat climbed on to the bed. "Suck him."  
John responded to the command, tilting his head a bit to the side and opening his mouth wide, waiting for the troll. Soon his lips were stretched taut around the alien’s bulge, and Karkat was making some impressive trills and clicks.  
Dirk thrust into John harder than ever, feeling them both approaching their release. He looked up at the candy-blooded troll’s surprised squeak, seeing a pale hand wrapped around one of his nubby horns. His jaw went slack and he bucked his hips unconsciously into John’s mouth.  
And then the other horn had Dave’s mouth around it. Great. Little bro is up, and giving a certain grumpy troll an impressive hornjob.  
Unable to last any longer, the young Egbert came hard with a muffled scream, his inner muscles clamping on the older Strider, who came just after, thrusting deep and filling him to the brim.  
Dirk pulled out and sags against John, moving to support him as he continued to blow Karkat, whom Bro is betting was a virgin. He doesn’t last long at all under the double stimulation, releasing a whole flood of bright candy red genetic material into John’s mouth and on the bed. Enough to fill a bucket.  
John splutters and does his best to swallow as much as possible, though a lost runs down his chin. The troll collapses on the wet bed.  
"When the fuck did ShoutyNubs get here?" Dave yawned, stretching. Karkat growled at the nickname.  
"WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING, YOU BRAIN-DEAD IDIOT." Karkat was blushing red. He could still feel Dave’s slobber all over one of his horns.  
After a few minutes of resting in silence, Bro again took control of the group. “John. Lay flat on your back.” Karkat moved to give him space. “W- Are we going again?” He asked, moving where Dirk told him too.  
"Hell yes we are. Karkat. Lay on top of him. Also facing up, if you don’t mind~"  
Karkat glared for a split second at the order before obeying, lowering himself on top of John with a grumble. Bro mutters directions to Dave and John, lifting Karkat’s hips so John could wriggle into place underneath him. Karkat gasped and moaned lowly when the tip of the pranksters length found his nook and thrusted in roughly. Dave moved and positioned himself at Karkat’s mouth, smirking. “Suck. And if those teeth so much has touch me, I will flay you alive.” The troll eagerly took Dave’s length into his mouth, sucking and moaning around him.  
"Dave. Do that thing you did with his horns again."  
Karkat squeaks at the words for a split second before the human is again sucking and rubbing at his oversensitive horns, moaning loudly. Dave starts to fuck his face.  
Bro strokes at the writhing bulge softly before pushing it against his own entrance delicately, moaning softly as the tip wriggled its way inside him.  
"Ah-! Fuck… K-Karkat…"  
With John in his nook, Dave fucking his face, and the prick’s older brother riding his bulge like no tomorrow, Karkat felt completely and utterly used. And he loved it. They all had a beautiful rhythm, and it totally undid the cancer in no time flat. He was a moaning, screaming, arching mess.  
Surprisingly, Dave was the first to come with a hissed curse, arching and burying his hands in Karkat’s nest of black hair and tugging harshly as he released down his throat. Bro could see the bobbing at the troll swallowed. Karkat himself was next to reach his climax, releasing a ridiculously large amount of genetic material into the older Strider, who slammed himself down on Karkat’s bulge. He kaput himself steady there.  
"Dave!" He squeaked. "Hand me the ah-! The plug!" Dave scrambled to fumble in the drawer of the bedside table, his fingers grasping at the thick plug. He handed it to his older brother, who, quick as lightning, replaced the trolls bulge with it. He let out a soft groan, the bright red genetic material still inside him and forcing his belly to stretch a bit.  
John was the last to finish with a loud groan, the cancer’s nook clenching and unclenching around his length in the best way possible. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, panting harshly.  
"THAT WAS…"  
"Absolutely fucking amazing." Dave breathed, snuggling close to his Bro. Who agreed wholeheartedly. "We need to do that again."  
John wriggled from underneath Karkat to cuddle with the troll as well.  
"You guys did great~" Bro yawns, wrapping his arms around Dave and kissing him gently. There were murmured sounds of assent. A few minutes later, they were all asleep.   
~~~  
Karkat was the first to wake up the next morning, rubbing his eyes blearily to look around. And promptly flipped his shit. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.”  
—  
((Yeah ok I’m gonna end it there. Sorry if this is unreadable ^^; I tried my best to format but it may not keep, tumblr ((and ao3)) is weird like that.))

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post- http://hologramtepphire.tumblr.com/post/90133884273/back-to-normal


End file.
